Gemini
by zeldazonk
Summary: Gemini twins; one in heaven, one in Hades.


Gemini  
  
By Karadarlin  
  
  
  
He held the sheer black negligee to his face and sopped his flow of tears with it. The intoxicating scent of her-rose petals, oriental musk, a distinct "Satine" smell that nobody else could have, all of it drowned Christian in his hallucinatory state. He clung to anything with even a shard of Satine's memory, alone in his garret-shrine to her.  
  
Toulouse was painting when Christian trudged up the stairs to see him. On the canvas was a sparse landscape of a velvety blue sky with only the inkling of stars, Montmartre at night. Christian stood on the stair for a moment, watching the little man paint deftly in sweeping strokes. Now the stars were forming a shape; constellations. Castor and Pollux, the Gemini twins.  
  
"Christian," said Toulouse softly, not even turning his head. His voice was sad and serious, nothing like it usually was.  
  
"Hello, Toulouse. You are painting again."  
  
"Yes. The Gemini."  
  
"The Gemini. . ." Christian echoed in a voice he could barely hear. "Castor and Pollux."  
  
"One was killed in battle. The other couldn't live without his twin, so he offered to sacrifice himself to Jupiter-"  
  
"For his brother's life," Christian cut off. "Jupiter listened to his pleas, and he gave one twin one day in Heaven while the other was in Hades. They were together, but neither saw the other. Bastard gods."  
  
"A curse."  
  
Absinthe burned down Christian's already raw throat. Glass after glass of the inexplicable, inviting liquid was shared between the two fading Bohemians. "Green fairy, seduce me." Christian pleaded. "Send me an image of Satine."  
  
It had happened before. The Green Fairy was always merciful to the brokenhearted lover. She never failed him as Satine had done.  
  
The delusion set in quickly. An emerald haze swirled about him, stars in his eyes. "I'm the Green Fairy!" She giggled, flitting about his mind in her seductive dance. "I will grant your every wish." A naughty wink, a hint of cynicism in her mythical voice.  
  
"Satine," Christian whispered. "Give me Satine."  
  
"If this is your wish."  
  
"It is. Oh, it is!"  
  
And then he saw her. She was oh so beautiful, enchanting, goddess-like. Satine descended from the green-tinged heavens and a smile played on her red-painted lips, wearing a dress of the finest emerald silk.  
  
"Green Fairy, Green Fairy, let me give my life for hers! I am not worthy of life; Satine should live. Give my life for hers, please." Christian begged to the elusive sprite. "Take me instead. Bring her back. Take me."  
  
The Green Fairy was gone, but Satine answered for him. "I will take you. Come to me, Christian. Come to me."  
  
Like a dazed child, Christian followed. Satine's ethereal voice sang to him, leading him towards her. He walked on a path of thick starlight to her. "Darling! I will save you from death!"  
  
"Come to me, Christian." She repeated, her eyes like diamonds. Satine held out her hands for him, and willingly Christian ran to her. When flesh met flesh, sparks flew. Satine's eyes turned into the most menacing green and she whispered into his ear, "You are destined to serve the fate of the Gemini, Christian." It was the Green Fairy's voice.  
  
"Where have you taken Satine?"  
  
"I am Satine."  
  
"No! No! No! You are the Green Fairy! You have bewitched me!" He cried, trying to pull away from the hands that clutched his, the hands that weren't Satine's.  
  
"Your wish was granted."  
  
"No." It seemed to be the only word his lips could form. "No."  
  
"You will be reunited with your love for but a minute. And then she shall ascend to the heavens, and you shall descend to hell on earth. But it will not always be this way. You will take to the heavens, she will take earth, until the day you die. You will be together, but never together."  
  
"No!" Christian repeated. "You can't do this!" She spoke in intangible riddles.  
  
"It was your wish," said the Green Fairy, a smirk on her face. "You chose your destiny, Christian Claremont. You must fulfill it until the day you truly die."  
  
The Green Fairy's eyes flashed and she flitted away, laughing gaily.  
  
A swirl of flashing green and white lights blinded him momentarily, and when he finally found the strength to open his eyes, Christian saw Satine. This time, it truly was his Diamond. Her eyes were brimming with tears when he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Satine."  
  
"Come what may, Christian." She whispered. "We'll be together someday."  
  
A force was tearing her from him. Christian wailed and used all of his strength to keep her there. But Satine was like a magnet to metal, and she was drifting from his reach. "Come what may!" She sang out before she disappeared into the white depths of evil fate.  
  
He was in Toulouse's studio when he woke. The canvas was now completed, paint still drying. The constellation was intertwined with the images; Christian and Satine, Castor and Pollux.  
  
The Gemini.  
  
A/N: That was ODD. I don't know what I was on when I wrote that. It's. . .different, no? 


End file.
